


Stupid Bet

by J_is_never_returning_from_space



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Idk is more like a... relief fluffly fic, Is this even a fic?, M/M, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_is_never_returning_from_space/pseuds/J_is_never_returning_from_space
Summary: Lance and Hunk make a bet.If Lance doesn't ask Keith on a date by the end of the day, he will be joining Hunk to his literature class...But if Lance wins Hunk will do whatever Lance wishes whenever he wants to, for a whole semester.Will Lance accept or will he refuse and find another way to ask Keith out?





	Stupid Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my first fic:) and my mother language is not English, so I'm doing my best but my deepest apologies if I had some errors, please let me know.

Lance McClain, well Lance McClain was a lot of things, he was charismatic, he was an extrovert, and he was definitely a challenger. So, naturally when he saw a chance to make a bet with his best friend Hunk, he didn’t think twice and made it.  
The bet at the beginning consisted in something that in Lance’s mind, was easy.  
“How fast do you think I can piss off Pidge? My bet, 5 minutes.” Hunk at the beginning wasn’t so thrilled in placing a bet with his best friend for two particular reasons, first, if and when he won he would normally get annoying, and if he lost he would get annoying, Lance, as the many things he was, was also a bad loser. But when he saw the options running both Lance’s and his’ favor, well he couldn’t help to let a little mischief become into a grin.  
“Well but that’s easy. They’re easy annoyed. How about this? Ask Keith on a date and if by today you don’t do it, you enter my literature class, if you do I will become your personal slave. I will do whatever you want, whenever you want for a whole semester. What do you say?” Hunk, as all his friends knew, had his moments. Moments when he would stop become the external sugar cube he normally was to turn into a dark twisted demon with a huge blood lust, that’s the best way Lance would describe him right now as his mouth flew open the moment his friend finish talking with a smirk placed in his lips.  
“H-ho-how on EARTH” he extended his arms into the air and then pointed at his friend “do you pass from annoying Pidge to confess to my undying crush? And such huge rates man, like you definitely are the face of devil.” Hunk at that smirked once again.  
“I need to go to class so what’s going to be Lance? Deal?” The pro and cons of the whole situation flew right into his mind and for one part if he actually accepted he couldn’t back down and could get over the whole crush thing, Keith would say no, Hunk feels guilty, he makes Lance some cookies and everything would be alright, but there was also a chance Keith would punch Lance and he couldn’t handle so much embarrassment, but at that time as he saw Keith walking by looking so into the conversation he had with professor Shirogane he suddenly couldn’t think with his mind and just said what his heart said in those couple seconds that passed.  
“Deal.”

Galaxy Garrison was such a huge university and at some points Lance had to be grateful because finding and encountering people is hard unless you want them to find you, but right now, the moment Lance was actually looking for purple-like eyes and a mullet the fact of how big the university was, was really beginning to upset Lance. Where the hell could he find Keith Kogane? Most importantly, what would Lance say to Keith Kogane when he finds him? “Hey, I think you’re really cool, I like you a lot, so maybe… we can hang out or… something?” that vine jumped in the front of his mind and he cursed Hunk when he showed him that the moment he asked for advice.  
He looked at professor Shirogane from afar speaking to another professor and suddenly he had a really bad idea replacing the vine in front of his mind and as he walked closer to him, he cursed in a small breath the bet he made.  
“Hi, professor Shirogane.” He saluted with his right hand at the professor as he saluted back with a smile and that’s when Lance started stuttering “I was, I was just, you know, wondering if you, maybe, possibly, kind of, have seeing Keith? Or you know, any other ideas of where he might possibly be?” As Lance finished rambling his question professor Shirogane looked a little bit more surprised than a professional should but well, when some random kid asks where was your little unsocial brother, it’s justified. Still, after his one second shock, he smiled and respond at Lance.  
“Well normally on breaks Keith likes to go at the back of the library, did you uhm, did you need something from him?” Lance suddenly flushed at the comment and quickly denied with his head.  
“No, not at all, I was just wondering because I normally don’t see him around, you know?” he scratched the back of his neck and laughed a little bit too much than he probably should have. Still the smile in Shirogane’s face didn’t seem to leave and instead, Lance thought, it became softer.  
“Oh well, I was heading there so if you want, you can come along.” Again, he denied with his head longer than necessary and excused himself after thanking him for replying at him “No problem, Lance right?”  
“You know my name?” Lance was honestly shocked that someone as cool as professor Shirogane that had a scar across his head, a prosthetic arm and was just simply amazing knew his name because he swore he passed by as just one of the faces in his classes.  
“Of course I do. I mean, I try to memorize every single name I have but it’s really hard not memorizing one of my most outstanding students.” After your brother you mean? Lance thought yet only smiled and waved goodbye as he thought of Lunch break of a fatal opportunity and decided to find his friends and spend break with them.  
The first thing Hunk asked him the moment he sat down made him mope faster than he was planning in “Shouldn’t you be out there looking for your lover?” Lance bumped his head at the table and raised his hand.  
“First, he’s not a lover, he’s a stupid crush I’ve had since freshman year and he doesn’t even know about my existence. Second of all, I did try but when I asked professor Shirogane where he might be he told me he was going where Keith was right not and I was not about to tell him: ‘Hey Shiro can you please not go see your brother? You see, I want to ask him out but I’m terrified, because I got a stupid crush since freshman year and I can’t get him off my mind.’ Lance with his face still down looking only at the table heard the fake retching sounds Pidge was making and Hunks giggles.  
“But why wouldn’t you tell him that? I’m sure he would’ve understand.” Lance was about to laugh and explain that even though he wanted to scream his unrequited love to the winds he wasn’t ready to face the humiliation before realizing that, that voice didn’t belong to any of his friends and instead belonged to what he presumed was his end. Faster than he wanted and provoking a headache, Lance raised his head to look at professor Shirogane looking like a kid that got busted stealing candies with a guilty smile while holding Lance’s wallet.  
“I was following you because you dropped this but I, uhm, I kind of heard what you were saying…”  
Lance was going to die.  
He was most definitely going to die today because the brother of his unrequited love heard his unplanned confession and he probably was going to tell Keith and he was now doomed. Instead of making fun of him, Shiro sat beside Lance who was already crossing his arms and hiding himself wishing earth would just swallow him whole right there and there.  
“You do know that if you would ask, I would totally have aimed for you?” and that was something Lance had to pop half of his face out of his hiding place to hear asking if he was being real with him right now with a pout “I mean, really,” he replied at his pout “you are one of my best students and you’re always up to socializing and conversation, I think you’re really good for Keith.” And Lance found himself smiling because one of his idols just called him a good student, good person and technically gave Lance the approval to date his brother. Shiro looked at his right and frowned at Pidge, who, to be honest, Lance had forgot where still there with Hunk for a moment.  
“Pidge, get down from the table please.” Shiro got up the chair as Pidge, after giving him one of her typical looks, got down from the table and turned to face Lance again “I’m going to Keith right now but if you need help with anything let me know.” He winked at Lance and then nudged him with a soft smile  
“Please don’t tell him anything…” Lance said before Shiro walked away and he just gave Lance another one of his smiles  
“I won’t. It’s on you to see if, when, and where you’ll tell him.” And after that he walked away towards the library where his brother was waiting for him.

 

Honestly, Lance just wanted everything to end. He would join Hunk’s stupid literature class and never confess to stupid Keith, he has decided it. How? Because he was weak. He was weak and he knew it because the moment he bumped shoulders with Keith and Keith rapidly apologized with his eyes before rolling them and ignoring the attempt of Lance apologize he couldn’t bring himself to even talk to him. And Lance just spent the rest of the day thinking of how hot-headed Keith had to be to feeling bad for bumping shoulders with someone and still act like if he was annoyed and mostly he went through an important soul-searching in his last class as in why did he liked such an annoying person.  
But he knew. He liked the vulnerable Keith that his hot-headed side never let out and he liked that hot-headed part because it made him the Keith that Lance at the beginning wanted to defeat but that Lance couldn’t deny it made Keith being the best at all his classes. And that’s what made Lance weak.  
So as the ringing of the bell told Lance he lost the bet he went out of his classroom to find Hunk already waiting for him.  
“So?” Hunk said as he crossed his arms and greeted Lance with a warm smile.  
“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow in literature.” He said resigned in going home and watching some movies with Rachel who he knew was going to be the only one home.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to clarify some things just in case:
> 
> Voltron doesn't exist.  
> This all takes place at the Galaxy Garrison but Shiro never went to space, there is no lions and the Galaxy Garrison doesn't have bedrooms. It's more like a university that trains cadets to travel to space.  
> Everyone have their homes and they can get out whenever they want.


End file.
